


Альфа, альфа и омега

by Reymas



Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Макси [8]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Aesthetic Collage, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Макси [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869403
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || FK - 2020





	Альфа, альфа и омега

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Перед рассветом](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881859) by [Fluffy_Lama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama). 



[](https://images2.imgbox.com/d6/ad/VLFRNzeQ_o.jpg)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Перед рассветом](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881859) by [Fluffy_Lama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama)




End file.
